


Ham-Fisted

by SLWalker



Series: Arch to the Sky [86]
Category: due South
Genre: Arch to the Sky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1998: Arch to the Sky teaser for the title story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ham-Fisted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Arch to the Sky :: Novel :: Teaser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357711) by [kalijean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalijean/pseuds/kalijean). 



Ben Fraser was considered many things, but never stupid.

He stared at Ray's note about Ray, and tried to make it fit, ham-fisted and awkward, into his mind. Philosophy, history, culture, sociology; all of these things he could elegantly traverse, from a respectful distance, like a bird flitting gracefully from power line to power line. He could speak multiple languages, he could recite passages from the Criminal Code without a stutter. His mind was well-ordered; not everything was always in its place, but it did all fit.

But this wouldn't fit.

It did not particularly surprise him that Renfield Turnbull was gay. Despite his very brief time dating Francesca Vecchio. It wasn't that he had considered it before, but it did fit now, enough that it didn't startle him.

It was _who_ Turnbull was with that did.

The last Ben had spoken to Ray Vecchio aloud was before he went to capture Muldoon. He had written, and received a short response that assured him that everything was all right. He had expected someday to perhaps come across Ray again, though he had not really thought of when; there was a great deal to focus on in Whitehorse. He had certainly thought of Ray.

In his mind and memory, Ray Vecchio was always the Ray he knew before the undercover assignment. Loud, brash, but generous and loyal; a fine police officer, and his best friend. Not the man he saw last in a hospital bed. He could not imagine the man he had known as gay. He could not imagine him with _Turnbull_. If anything, it made him fear for Ray's mind, his health. It didn't _fit_.

He felt ham-fisted. Awkward, like flitting for a wire and knocking himself unconscious upon the pole instead.

He didn't know how to make this fit.


End file.
